Love me, that's enough
by lizammedeiros
Summary: Me desculpe pelo que aconteceu, mas eu quero você para ver agora. Que eu estou mudando minhas ações! Eu não quero deixar você livre... Eu espero até sozinho. E eu esperarei para você ver, todo o tempo que desperdiço sozinho, agora não me conforta.


**Primeiro Capítulo  
**_Hogwarts  
_**Narrado por: Lily Luna Potter Parkinson**

**- **LILY LUNA POTTER PARKINSON, ACORDE OU VAI SE ATRASAR! – Que chato, meu sonho tava tão bom! Eu estava fazendo uma varredura na Dedos De Mel! E não tinha nenhum Filch, nenhum Albus, nenhum ninguém. À, como a vida pode ser bonita por algumas horas...

Deixe me apresentar, Lily Luna Potter Parkinson como devem ter visto ali minha mãe me chamando. Sou filha do chato do Harry, O-menino-que-sobreviveu ou O Eleito, ou sei lá qualquer merda que dá na cabeça. Tenho quatorze ano, sou a melhor amiga da Roxanne e da Rose! E também sou um pouco da Dominique, mas ela já vai para o sétimo ano então enfim, não preciso citar ela mais aqui.

- LILY DESÇE LOGO! – James Six, estava me chamando lá embaixo, ou melhor, gritando que nem um babuíno lá embaixo. Bom deixa eu descer, se não mamãe me puxa pelos cabelos. Prendi meu cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo, botei uma bata simples verde, para combinar com meus olhos e meu cabelo, uma calça preta normal e uma sapatilha branca com detalhes em dourado. Sou da Grifinória, com muito orgulho!

E todos os meus irmãos também! Peguei meu malão e Lizzie minha coruja. Nossa como aquilo era pesado meu deus! Realmente, coisa pesada. Esse ano eu tenho impressão que vai ser chato, tomara que o Teddy para de me encher o saco. Aquele menino besta, daqui alguns dias a Victoire o adota. A única coisa que eu gosto nele, é que ele é metamorfamágico e sempre que eu falo na Vic o cabelo dele fica mais vermelho que eu meu! Então daí é legal. Sou a única ruiva do quarto ano, que desgraça tantos apelidos, um mais horrível que o outro.

E aquele tonto do Scorpius Hyperion Weasley Malfoy, vai apanhar de mim logo, logo, espera só minha paciência acabar qualquer dia para ele levar uma avada, no meio da testa. Não sei como alguém agüenta ele, nem sei como a Tia Ginny conseguiu ter um filho chato, já que ela é tão legal. 

- Vai ficar dormindo, ai? – Perguntou Albus, aquele burro.

- Vou! – Estou de TPM, e daí quem mandou mexer comigo, eu tava quieta.

- Então, tchau! Mamãe e Papai, já estão indo para a estação Kings Cross! – Opa! Peraí, como?

- Espera eu, Albus! – Disse tropeçando, todo hora – Desculpa Lizzie – Coitada da coruja, tava sendo massacrada.

- Você é muito lerdinha, Lils! – Disse minha mãe, a Pansy chata.

- Mãe, não fode! – Sendo assim em seguida entrei dentro do carro.

- Lily Luna Potter Parkinson, que linguajar vulgar é esse? – Disse meu pai, Albus e Jamesix a  
hora que eu entrei no carro.

- Aprendi com o Teddy! – Disse fazendo a cara mais fofinha que conseguia.

- Engraçado, eu e o Teddy somos do mesmo dormitório e ele nunca fala isso... – Disse Jamesix, fudendo tudo vez.

- Cala a boca, ou te crucio! – Disse pegando a varinha.

- Meu deus, Harry! Lily está completamente mudada, desde que chegou de Hogwarts. Já tem algum namorado, filha? – Disse minha mãe como se fosse normal, perguntar isso para filha.

- Mãe, pelo amor de deus. Você foi namorar só quando completou todos os graus da burrice, e vai me perguntar isso? E não ache que eu não sei que você pegava todo mundo, igual o Zabine, o Malfoy, e Cia Sonserina – Disse encarando a paisagem.

- QUEM TE CONTOU ISSO? – Perguntou minha mãe **completamente **vermelha... de raiva ou de vergonha? Sei lá, cada um que aprece no mundo.

- A mãe, eu sou amiga do Bernard Zabine. Se acho que o Blaise, não ia contar? – Disse eu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Acho que quando contei pro Jamesix, ele quis me matar, sem ironia sendo irônica.

- Não quero você andando, com nenhum Malfoy muito menos Zabine ouviu? – Disse meu papaizinho, vermelho também.

- Pai, eu to ligada que você deu uns cata, na tia Ginny e na chata Chang! Realmente, pai seu gosto é um lixo só a mamãe que serviu – Disse dando uma piscadela, para ele.

- Filha eu acho que você vai para Beauxbatons! Realmente Hogwarts, não está lhe fazendo bem! – Disse minha mãe.

- È mãe que se fazia sempre nos dormitórios masculinos, nos banheiros masculinos! A murta me contou – Eu disse rindo.

- Eu mato aquela fantasma idiota! – Disse minha mãe, completamente vermelha acho que ela ia explodir.

- Mãe, ela já ta morta! DÃAAR! Lembra o basilisco? Câmera Secreta e pá? – Eu disse deitando no colo, do Albus e levando um tapa na testa – Vai se ferrar, Albus!

E em seguida, dei um tapa na cara dele. E agente ficou se estapeando até a hora que o Jamesix, separou agente.

- Para de babaquice, os dois crianções! – Disse Jamesix, num ar relaxado.

- A cala boca vai, o papai! – Disse Lily – Chegamos, UHULÊS!

- Se continuar falando essas babaquices, eu não deixo você ir para Hogwarts – Disse meu pai. Meu pai é do mau.

- Vamos rápido vocês! – Disse minha mãe, sendo assim pegamos os malões e corremos até a passagem e chegamos.

- Rox, Rose! – Eu disse abraçando as duas, e nós ficamos lá que nem loucas se abraçando. Quando alguém me cutucou.

- Só na boleragem, Lils? – Falou Bernard, e eu ri (Obs: Para quem não sabe boleragem, é igual símbolo de surfista, e pessoa que usa aquelas pulseiras do Reggea)

- Sempre, Bê Bruts – Sério agente é louco – E ai Escorpião Rei, bom?

- Cala aboca, Potter – Disse Scorpius, e assim foi os dois Bernard e Scorpius, em direção ao trem.

- Você deveria parar de tentar chamar a atenção – Disse Jamesix, sussurando no meu ouvido, e eu estremeci.

- Eu não estou tentando, chamar a atenção James Sirius! – Disse e assim, entrei junto com a Rox e a Rose dentro do trem.

- Nossa como o Albus ta bonito não? – Disse a Rose, dando um sorrisinho! Engana-me que eu gosto.

- Aquele lá parece um tribufu! Sorte que eu sou linda e absoluta! – Eu disse rindo.

- Você definitivamente não tem coração! – Disse Rox, me encarando.

- Não é que eu não tenho coração, só sei diferençar o bonito do feio – Eu disse dando um sorrisinho.

- Então solta o cavalinho, na Rox! – Disse rindo, até que alguém bate na cabine.

- Oi, fofuletes do Teddy – Disse Teddy entrando na cabine... Menino atrevido não?

- Desculpa acabar com a sua alegria, Teddy mas eu não sou sua **fofulete **– Disse Rose, fuzilando ele com os olhos.

- Calma meninas, só estou zuando com vocês! – Disse ele, rindo e logo depois entraram Jamesix, Hugo, e Albus.

- Seis não dão pais! – Disse revirando os olhos.

- Por que estavam conversando sobre um assunto que nós não podemos ouvir? – Disse Hugo, chato.

- Na verdade sim! – Dissemos nos três juntas rindo.

- Posso fazer uma piadinha com vocês? – Disse o Teddy com os olinhos brilhando.

- Vai! – Dissemos todos nós juntos.

- Qual é o cereal favorito do vampiro? – Perguntou ele. Puts, eu já vi essa só não lembro.

- ISABELLA SWAN! – Disse Rox, fazendo um tipo de dançinha estranha (**N/A**: Era o rebolation)

- Não, e a**veia**! – E ele começou rir, que nem um bobo.

- Cala a boca, Lupin – Eu disse e deitei no colo da Rox e da Rose.

- Que livro você ta lendo, Rox? – Disse Hugo espiando, e ela deu uma livrada na cabeça dele.

- Não é da sua conta! – Disse ela voltando, a ler.

- A Rose, é igual a Tia Mione! – Disse Albus, rindo.

- Cala a boca, ta rendo levar uma surra? – Disse ela jogando o livro bem na minha cara! – Desculpa, Lils.

- Tudo bem. É só respirar! 1...2...3...4...5! Ok, melhorei – Disse voltando a deitar, e eles me olharam com uma cara tipo "Dãaar?" – Eu aprendi com o pato Donald.

- Você ainda assisti? – Disse Hugo rindo.

- Que leva uma avada na testa? – Disse com um olhar assasino.

- Melhor vocês irem se trocar, já devemos estar chegando em Hogwarts! – E assim nós fomos nos trocar. Nós três somos da Grifinória, e noís voltamos até que a Rox caiu em cima do Escorpião Rei.

- Olha por onde anda, prima! – Disse ele sarcatico. Sorte que não sou eu, se não ele já tava morto.

- Que menino idiota – Disse ela revirando os olhos... EI, esse é um gesto que só eu posso fazer! Ela está definitivamente na listra, roxa.

- Até que ele é bonito – Disse Rose, soltando uma risadinha. E nós duas olhamos para ela  
perplexas.

- NUNCA. REPITA. ISSO! – Dissemos nos duas, sabe aquele tipo de inimizade? Pois é nós temos.

- Ok, só estava zuando! – Ela disse entrando, dentro da nossa cabine – Cadê a moça com os docinhos? Será que ela não vai aparecer?

- Eu afanei esses doces das Gemialidades Weasley – Ela disse pegando umas balinhas roxas, verdes, amarelas, rosa e vermelhas.

- Eu quero uma verde! – Eu disse, Rox pegou uma roxa, e Rose uma rosa. E daqui apouco a Rox, vomitou. Meu nariz começou a sangrar. E Rose começou a ficar vermelha.

- Não acredito que eu peguei as balinhas erradas! Precisamos da Papoula! – Disse Rose, desesperada.

- Oque aconteceu? – Disse Albus, entrando.

- Gemialidades Weasleys – E depois tudo ficou escuro.

**_._._._**

**  
**- Lily! Rox! Rose! Acordem! – Era aquela voz do chato do Albus! Fui abrindo meus olhos lentamente, até que eu vejo um monstro!

- , socorro monstro ele vai querer comer meu cérebro! – Eu pulei da maca? Cama? Sei lá!

- Calma, é eu. HEY! Por que me chamou de monstro? – Ele disse pegando um espelho, e começando a se olhar.

- DEUS! EU TO NO CEÚ? ACHO QUE EU TO VENDO ANJOS! – Disse Rose, que nem uma louca.

- É o Albus, Rose! Mas obrigado pelas informações! – Eu disse num sussurro.

- Oque aconteceu com agente? – Perguntou Rox bem grogue.

- Aquelas balinhas que vocês comeram. Vocês fizeram tudo errado, então deu que deu! Vocês só comem metade, da balinha não elas inteiras. Querem aprontar, mas nem sabem! – Disse Hugo. Sério tive vontade, de quebrar o pescoço dele.

- Agente não queria aprontar, não somos como você Hugo! – Disse Rose, quase queimando ele com os olhos.

- Eu nunca apronto – Uhum. Senta lá, Claudia.

- Os senhores, podem se dirigir aos salões comunais. O banquete já foi encerrado – MEU DEUS! Que tragédia, como assim ficar sem o banquete? Acho que vou chorar.

- Mas agente não comeu nada, os elfos devem ter deixado alguma coisa para agente? – Disse Rox séria.

- Tudo bem, vocês tem trinta e sete segundos para comer. Contados no relógio! Já! – Disse Professora Sarah (Obs.: Professora Sarah, era a nova diretora da Grifinória)

- Tudo bem, agente te ama! – E assim nos fomos correndo para a cozinha.

- Sinta o cheiro do amor, da vitoria, de lasanha, brigadeiro, chocolate, coxinha, e tudo que a de bom – Disse Rox, com os olhos fechados.

- Chega menina super poderosa – Disse Rose jogando a cabeça para trás.


End file.
